Los Hombres son de Marte y las Mujeres de Venus
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: En las relaciones amorosas, las mujeres tendemos a analizar e interpretar cada palabra que dice nuestra pareja. ¿Qué tan acertadas estamos? Michi.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece, ni el 95% de esta trama.

* * *

Suelo ser consejera y confidente de mis amigos con respecto a sus relaciones amorosas. Por alguna razón, nunca han considerado adecuada la terapia, pero si las llamadas de dos horas a mi celular para desahogar algún tema del corazón. Vivir de cerca tantos dramas ajenos despertó en mí una gran curiosidad por los conflictos de pareja. ¿Serán que las peleas son consecuencia de una simple y sencilla incompatibilidad? o ¿hay la posibilidad de que las mujeres y los hombres no hablemos el mismo idioma?

Siempre hay dos versiones de la historia. Al ser nosotras una de las parte involucradas es muy difícil (por no querer usar la palabra imposible) ser objetivas y analizar los hechos con lo que son sin involucrar sentimientos ni emociones. Imposible (ahora si considere apropiado utilizar este término) resulta no tomarnos las cosas personales cuando nuestra otra mitad hace algo que nos afecta, molesta o lastima ¿no es cierto?

La semana pasada recibí la llamada urgente de una amiga desesperada por poner su vida romántica en orden tras un suceso "devastador" (como ella lo llamo). Esa misma tarde nos vimos en mi departamento y Mimi, vestida de negro y con lentes oscuros, no podía ni hablar de tanto llanto. Lo curioso es que, esa misma noche salí unas amigas a cenar y me encontré a Tai, mi mejor amigo, pero aparentemente más importante: el "patán" novio de Mimi y villano del cuento. Tuve la oportunidad de escuchar, en un mismo día, sus dos versiones sobre la misma historia.

Cuando terminen de leerlas, no podrán estar de acuerdo con otra cosa más que con el título de la obra maestra de John Gray: _Los Hombre son de Marte y las Mujeres de Venus_. Punto.

* * *

Mimi

"Ahora si amiga, ya termino todo con Tai", empezó contándome Mimi. "Pero ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Qué paso?", le pregunte fingiendo asombro, ya que algo dentro de mi me decía que aquello no había terminado. "El fin de semana nos fuimos a una playa para celebrar que cumplíamos seis meses de noviazgo… Ya seis meses, ¿lo puedes creer? Bueno, Bueno.", continuo, "el punto es que llegamos al hotel y obviamente lo primero que hice fue ponerme el biquini para salir a disfrutar sol, arena y mar, pero Tai, en cuanto llegamos a la habitación, se tiro en la cama, prendió la tele y se puso a ver un partido de fut. ¡Y ni siquiera estaba jugando su equipo favorito! Le dije de mala gana que ese no era el plan del viaje, me puse bloqueador y mi sombrero y salí de ahí enfurecida. Dos horas después… ¡dos! Me alcanzo en la playa, pero tras un gran beso decidí dejar las peleas para otro día, le sonreí y pedimos dos piñas coladas para brindar por nuestro amor. Justo cuando llego el atardecer y el cielo se veía más bonito que nunca, Tai se fue al baño y se perdió todo el espectáculo, y yo sola a la orilla del mar. Cuando bajamos al restaurante a cenar, empezamos a charlar de todo un poco y salió el tema del reciente compromiso de Yolei y los planes que ella ya tenía para su boda… ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo Tai, amiga? Que no estaba de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, que le parecía muy apresurado. Se leer entre líneas y ese comentario tenía un fondo, ¿estás de acuerdo? Seguro no se quiere casar conmigo o no cree en el matrimonio... No lo entiendo. Seguimos hablando de otras cosas, pero el siempre pendiente de su celular, 'chateando' en el momento. La ex novia le estaba mandando mensajes, estoy casi segura, trate de ver el destinatario pero no lo logre. Vas a ver cuando lo atrape… ¡va a arder Troya! Creo que yo esperaba otra cosa totalmente de nuestro viaje. Al día siguiente, antes de tomar el avión, decidí abrirme con él y contarle algo privado sobre mi familia. Pero parecía no escucharme, estaba pendiente de la radio, del celular, de todo menos de lo que yo le decía. No pudo ni siquiera darme un buen consejo. ¿Tan poco le importo? Tú dime. Como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho le aplique la 'Ley del Hielo' durante el viaje de regreso. Cuando me dejo en mi casa el domingo se despidió de mí como siempre y me dijo –Nos hablamos mañana guapa.

Amiga ¡es martes y no me ha hablado! ¿Qué hago? ¡Ayúdame!"

* * *

Tai

"¡Hola! No sabes que buen viaje pase este fin de semana con Mimi", fue lo primero que me dijo Tai cuando me lo encontré cenando en el mismo restaurante que yo, un par de horas después de ver a Mimi y haber escuchado su trágica historia. "¡Tai!, que gusto verte", le dije con genuina expresión de sorpresa ya que me preguntaba si realmente Mimi y él habían ido al mismo viaje. "¿Cómo estás? Cuéntame todo sobre tus vacaciones románticas, cumplieron seis mese ya… ¡Felicidades!" le dije. "Si, apenas seis, ¿Cómo ves? Pero, la pasamos muy bien", me respondió Tai, "Hicimos de todo. Estuvimos en la playa, salimos a cenar, nadamos, charlamos… ¿Qué más?" Me senté con él en la mesa mientras recopilaba todos los detalles. "La habitación que nos dieron estaba increíble, tenía una pantalla enorme. Cuando llegue puse el partido de fut del River para ver cómo iba el marcador (a Tai le convenía que perdieran porque de ser el caso, su equipo pasaba a la liguilla) pero a los 15 minutos lo apague después del tremendo drama que me hizo tu amiga por prender la tele. Estuvimos en la playa asoleándonos y tomando tequila, a mí se me subió un poco el alcohol así que no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que hicimos después (risas), pero cenamos delicioso en uno de los restaurantes del hotel. Por algo estaba molesta Mimi mientras cenábamos, pero ni idea, y por no abrir la caja de Pandora, ni pregunte. Además, no dejaban de llegarme correos de la oficina a mi Iphone que tuve que responder de inmediato, eran asuntos urgentes, supongo que también le molesto. ¡De todo hace berrinche! Oye, por cierto ¿Cuándo se casan Yolei y Ken? No sabía que estaban comprometidos, muy rápido, ¿no? Pero bueno, no es asunto mío, les deseo lo mejor. En fin, tomamos mucho vino esa noche, nos la pasamos muy bien. Pero al día siguiente nuestro vuelo salía muy temprano, así que imagínate la cruda con la que nos regresamos. Mmm, por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, algo me conto de su familia, pero entre el ipod, el dolor de cabeza y el ruido de las turbinas no escuche nada. Nos dormimos todo el vuelo de regreso y llegue directo a mi casa a descansar. Ayer tuve mucho trabajo, no sabes. De hecho hoy no he hablado con ella, la voy a llamar para verla después de cenar con mis amigos, ya la extraño. ¿Tú has hablado con ella? ¿Qué te dijo del viaje?" Pobre Tai… Si tan solo supiera lo que le espera.

FIN

* * *

Esta historia le pertenece a la sección de la revista Glamour llamada "Tu mundo. Pareja" yo solo la adapte a Digimon.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
